


晚夏清凉体验

by Lucaslimpid



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, Roleplay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaslimpid/pseuds/Lucaslimpid
Summary: 皇天马现在很不安，动物的直觉让他只想夺门而出。
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 1





	晚夏清凉体验

**Author's Note:**

> 摄津万里女装前提！半角色扮演！

“哎——”  
这是天马这半小时里在车上的第五次叹气，他手握着被卷得皱皱巴巴的台本，上面还有数不清的荧光便利贴，向日葵与三角形贴纸，里面的空白处被大量稚嫩的笔迹填满。天马正在发愁，他新接下的角色总是让他找不到状态， 无论重复了多少次的台词总是欠缺点味道，他在这半小时里已经自我否定了十几场不同的情绪变化，重复到井川都能背诵的程度。  
“天马くん明天早上八点我来接你没问题吧？”  
“啊？哦嗯嗯。”天马含糊地答应着，他现在依旧把心放在台本上根本没注意到经纪人善意的提醒。  
井川作为天马的经纪人承担着这个年轻的大明星的各种事务，无论是商业的通告和合作事项还是日常的上下学接送井川都是寸步不离，有时候与其说是天马的经纪人，从小照顾到大的哥哥更为准确。  
对于天马的各种问题他更是牢记在心，比如会晕车。  
皇天马讨厌所有蔬菜当然最主要是胡萝卜，喜欢汉堡肉便当，虽然喜欢碳酸饮料但是为了保持身材只能喝无糖的。休息时候就会在家自己打理盆栽，不太喜欢社交软件和游戏，比起咖啡更喜欢茶叶，每次茶叶梗竖立都会兴奋地分享给井川。最重要的一点是皇天马非常容易晕车和晕船。如果只是单纯地坐着还好，在车上或船上看手机或者书本时间过长就会变得极度反胃，然而当事人每次都会打破这个禁忌，在太专注之后的短暂休息就会变得头晕起来。  
“恶....”甚至会干呕。  
井川只能熟练而无言地将自己座位的窗户放下来一小部分使得车内的空气流通起来。  
“明天放学就不需要接我了，我约好了人一起。”天马将头靠在玻璃窗上难受地望着外面企图缓解一下。  
“那天马くん后天有发布会，到时候我来接你吧。”和谁呢，井川虽然不是八卦的人但是也大致猜到是剧团的伙伴，或许是同校的那两个孩子也说不....  
“好、万里さん...？”  
在想什么，当然是万里くん。  
“啊等等井川，麻烦停一下车。”天马忽然重振了精神。  
井川最近经常见到天马和剧团的这个男生一起逛街或者同行，但大多数他们的出行都没有麻烦井川，只有天马偶尔提及他也不会过多追问。因为不能过问太多的良好习惯，除了十座和太一这两个以前经常搭便车的孩子聊过天，剧团的其他人也只不过是打招呼的程度，但是总而言之，天马有了新朋友是一件可喜可贺的事。  
“万里さん——”天马在确认刚才聚集的人群散了之后才敢摇下窗户打招呼。  
“噢——天马，你拍完戏了？”井川看到名为摄津万里的男生穿着女高中生制服趴在了车窗口。  
满开剧团果然很厉害。  
“这周的事务结束了...说起来，万里さん为什么要穿制服...”还是女生的，井川在心中为天马补充道。  
“啊这个，和剧团那群人打赌输了要出来即兴表演的惩罚，虽然也没什么。”万里看起来很无所谓的样子，他笑着看天马的眼睛就像被抚摸的美洲豹一样眯了起来。  
“惩罚甚至还准备好衣服了吗....!”  
“幸参加了。”  
“我懂。”  
天马和万里在聊天的时候眼神充满了欣喜，朝气从紫色宝石里流了出来，就像阳光反射出了五光十色的光芒，无论是玩笑还是琐碎斗嘴都变成了被糖浆包裹的琥珀凝聚在他们中间。  
“所以——明天下午你想去....”  
“恶...”皇天马反胃的感觉偏偏挑准了这个时候。  
气氛一度变得奇怪，几秒的空气凝固就像过期的果冻包裹了三个人，天马估计完全没想到自己的晕车症状还没有过去，反酸的恶心感涌上了喉头，他能感受到自己小舌头处四溢着胃液的酸辣一路蔓延到他的舌头上。不过更难堪的是摄津万里那难以置信的眼神，刚才甜蜜的气氛被搅了个精光，和着过期的甜言蜜语一起倾倒入路边的排水口里。  
“不、不是这....”  
“诶?那边汽车里的不是皇天马吗？”  
“真的诶...!居然在和女生聊天？谁啊？难道是女朋友？”  
“不会吧！那个制服好像是花咲学园的？”  
糟糕。  
“抱歉万里さん我先回去了！刚才真的只是意外！”  
“喂天马你这家伙...！”  
摄津万里被半推离开了车窗口，眼睁睁看着刚才还一脸兴奋的皇天马一百八十度大变脸，仿佛自己是那个被无情拒绝的狂热女粉丝，冷酷的大明星的爱车甚至在离开之前还掀起了一阵风，夹杂着汽车尾气和灰尘将万里的裙摆都小弧度地掀了起来。  
可恶啊！摄津万里站在街边想道。  
可恶啊！皇天马坐在汽车里想道。  
皇天马在座位上坐立不安，即使刚才发了道歉的信息良心也没能停止谴责他，对话框中还停留着万里未读的那几个大字。他抓挠着自己橘子色的头发，将造型师好不容易固定好的发型揉成了一团杂乱的橘色棉花球，看起来蓬松极了。紫色的瞳孔在眼眶里转溜，却又不能表现得很惊慌，只能低着头一直抱着手机查看新的状态，这是他人生第一次如此频繁地使用手机。  
“天马くん。”  
没有回应。  
“天马くん。”  
仍然没有回应。  
“天马くん———”  
“呃嗯？！”  
“剧团宿舍到了。”井川看着烦恼的高中生心不在焉地提着书包下了车，对方甚至差点走反了方向。  
是在热恋中吧，井川想着。

天马把自己窝在了房间里再次开始了今天的第六次叹气，据幸和一成所说万里因为惩罚游戏的原因街头即兴表演不会这么早结束。在这死亡判刑般的等待中，天马还被幸赶出了201号室，理由是因为废材演员叹气产生太多二氧化碳破坏良好踩缝衣机节奏氛围。  
根本没有任何联系！皇天马不服地抱着枕头站在了房间门口。  
“喂，天马。”熟悉的声音在身后响起。  
“万里さん！”  
摄津万里郁闷了整个下午，自己的小男友在外面总是会表现得一惊一乍，生怕被小道消息抓住了把柄。他们俩是在几个月前才敲定在一起的，虽然是对于剧团的人来说是一个半公开的秘密，人人仿佛都心知肚明，但是作为仍然处于上升期的大明星来说，避免绝对的花边新闻是他的底线。但是当着自己面干呕也太瞧不起人了，摄津万里琢磨着自己从来没受过这种待遇。不过当天马非常抱歉地说明前因后果之后，万里第一反应就是大笑起来，笑到对方都甚至有点恼羞成怒。  
“都说了！别笑了...！”天马有点羞，他晕车这个毛病的确有一部分归咎于自己。  
“你真的就是个演戏笨蛋....”  
“谁是笨蛋啊？！”  
“是是，我们皇天马是天才型完美演员，刻苦专研勇夺第一。”  
“我本来就是完美...等等你在反讽吧！”  
“小天，好厉害！”  
“都说了是反讽对吧！”  
万里的制服都还没来得及脱下来，他拥抱着天马额头贴着额头感受着对方的鼻息，因为常年健身的关系对方的体温总是要比自己高一点。这种充电的行为算是前段时间天马因为去北海道演戏而一个月都没办法回来的一点亲密肢体接触的补偿。  
“天马くん，好厉害呢。”万里学着女子高中生的说话方式。  
皇天马现在很不安，动物的直觉让他只想夺门而出，然而已经晚了，他在被半亲半推地上床时大脑就失去了最后行动的机会。  
摄津万里擅长接吻，他的舌头勾勒着天马的唇线、舔过里面的牙龈最后和对方的舌头纠缠在一起，期间压榨出大量的唾液，从天马的嘴角流了出来，又牵出一道透明的银丝。他总是会用牙齿去轻扯对方的下唇，在痛感来临之间又含住，用舌头安抚，结合了野性和温柔，如同被驯服的豹子。万里总会在天马在接吻到快窒息的时候停止这种侵略性的行为，他麻利地脱去对方的外套和裤子，留下纯色的底裤在黑暗中成为最后一块遮羞布。  
“人家还是第一次见到真人呢，果然天马君跟inst的大家说的一样，好帅哦～！”  
天马双腿被撑开，修长的腿搭在了两侧，突如其来的用力让腿部的肌肉紧绷露出漂亮的线条。因为肌肉训练而紧实的小腹被暴露在万里的眼前，他的紧张让小腹的肌肉都在轻微颤抖，而随着万里的再次触碰而变得更加敏感。万里的指尖顺着肚脐下的白色绒毛想下划去，像割开了一道极品的前菜，在碰到弹性的内裤边缘时勾了勾手指向下带去，褪下了皇天马最后一道防线。  
“万…万里さん…。”皇天马的羞耻感随着大脑的超负荷弥漫全身，他的耳边发红，舌旁生津，皮肤每当被触碰时边轻微颤抖着。即使在交往的几个月中，万里和他发生过一两次不算完整的性爱，他仍旧不能适应这种偷尝禁果的刺激，是欢愉冲昏头脑亦或是在半公共场所的背德感，这些冲击在万里面前都似乎化作了情趣。  
万里的手指纤细修长，被润滑油浇上之后变得黏糊极了，探入天马的后穴中，熟练地开始了扩张运动。天马羞得全身颤抖，他下意识抬头看着万里，亮晶晶的紫色宝石还是和以往一样漂亮，不过这次上面浇上了亮油。  
“诶～但是人家叫小万哦。”  
摄津万里如此说道，他的即兴表演在上大学后更上一层楼，或许是随着公演经验的累积又或许是作为成年人之后的自我检讨，他现在几乎将女子高中生演得活灵活现。在说话的空档将第二指手指加入了扩张的队伍，让天马不适应地低吟起来。但对于天马现在的情况来说，他几乎要羞耻到钻进不存在地缝里。  
“万里さん…等等…”天马重复地叫着男友的名字，对方的探索和裙边布料的骚扰让他几乎要叫出来。  
“没关系的，十子她呀要去跟喜欢的人呆一晚上呢！”  
“不是…哈……”混乱的情绪让天马束手无策，他游走于害怕和快感之间，每一次的搅动都让他双手攥紧了一旁的床单。  
“真是的，天马君也太紧张了啦！”万里像个女高中生一样咯咯笑起来。

“那不如帮帮我吧。”

摄津万里空余的手撩起来自己的裙摆。

情欲就像人工合制的蜂蜜糖浆从上至下地倾倒在皇天马的头上，粘腻的令人窒息的甜蜜在他脑中沸腾，糖水在冒泡欲望在释放，他现在几乎无法控制。他笨拙地撸动着万里的阴茎，藏在长裙底下的皮肤因为情色的鼓动而升高温度，天马的每一次撸动都将裙子撑起来一瞬，大量的冷空气进入试图冷却他们的接触。比起完全暴露，这种若隐若现让天马更加羞耻，女性的着装与男性的性器官让他大脑直接宕机，柔软的制服布料盖在他的手背上就想温柔的安抚，与正在用手指开发的万里截然不同。  
天马紫色的瞳孔在颤抖，最后一丝理智与道德早在万里掀开裙子的那一刻逃离。他亲吻着对方的嘴唇，因为出神所流下的唾液将他们俩的嘴边都染得黏糊起来，在窗外街灯的投射下显得亮晶晶的。摄津万里看起来就像因为燥热而吐出舌头的大猫，扑面而来的水汽让皇天马吞咽着最后一丝唾液来缓解慌张。  
万里栗色的细碎发丝从耳后垂了下来，因为常年的保养让它们看起来格外柔软。它们贴在了天马的耳边，像羽毛一般轻柔地挑动着，在一个窒息的亲吻后才离开他的耳廓。  
紫色轻飘飘地掉入了蓝色的大海中。  
“天马。”万里在夏夜中轻声说道，“可以了哦。”  
“诶？”  
万里抽出了他被粘液包裹住的三只手指，将阴茎缓慢地插入了。  
天马喘着气，这是他第一次和万里做爱，前面几次几乎是以互相磨蹭阴茎而结束的。他混乱着，疼痛和快感接踵而至，他觉得自己像要被食肉动物给撕碎，但是快乐的多巴胺却在脑子里横冲直撞，从他的大脑中传达一波又一波酥麻而又欢愉的信号。万里不同于以前的磨蹭阴茎又或是刚才扩张，他变得更加野蛮，每一次冲撞都碾压着天马的敏感区，他用双手环抱着对方的胯骨固定好，野兽般的交配欲此时此刻正在慢慢苏醒。这种肆意的性欲从万里身上弥漫开来，它感染着天马，将两人的汗水与精液混交在一起，在空气中散发着咸腥味，昭告着性高潮正在奔向巅峰。  
天马的双腿不自觉地纠缠在万里的腰上，对方干脆顺势抬上一条腿在自己肩膀上，用极限地体位将阴茎完全埋入了。天马的脚趾不断在空气中抓挠着，被快感刺激而颤抖着，他的泪水和唾液不自觉地流了出来，染到了万里的枕头上，没人知道万里的洁癖在这个时候是否还奏效。  
“天马....”万里如此呼唤着。  
天马注意到万里的从额头留下的汗水凝聚在了下垂的睫毛上，就像秋日清晨的露水，在他抬眼时和蓝色的大海互相辉映，那漂亮的海水现在几乎要把他溺死。  
就像最初见到摄津万里那样，对方也是用这种眼神看着他。


End file.
